


Ting

by niqaeli



Category: Discworld
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/pseuds/niqaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short Discworld snippet about a sword; just about a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ting

As a sword, it's practically unique. It doesn't shine brightly, or have a magical name, it's just very old, very sharp and very, very good at cutting things.

It also has a sense of self. It's not magical, but it is very old, and everything old picks up a bit of personality along the way. Kind of like Death, at that. And like Death, it also knows something about the Trousers of Time, and what might have been.

It's never gone 'ting', but sometimes, if you catch it in just the right light, you can see a reflection of what might have been.


End file.
